yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
My Precious Marisa
A pair of newlywed yukkuri has just survived their first winter. It's yukkurisa and yukkureimu Overconfident by their success, they decide to have sex without any care for the world Bullying anon notices this but he doesn't try to stop them. He is an experienced yukkuri abuser and he knows that just right after sex, yukkuri are too exhausted to make any real effort to escape Anon captures the pair and them back home. He places Yukkureimu in a large aquarium and he places Yukkurisa in a tight glass jar. To anon, yukkureimu is just a pure, naive and at her worst, a stupid yukkuri. But from his personal experience he knows that Yukkurisa are scum who will betray own parents and eat their own children if necessary. Yukkureimu eventually gives birth to 5 koyukkurisa and 3 koyukkureimu This is when anon starts his indoctrination of the the yukkuri First he burns off Yukkurisa's legs using an alcohol lamp. She is crippled for life. He thens give varying treatments of the yukkuri based on their "blood purity" Yukkureimu gets gourmet rice, potatoes and honey koyukkureimu by virtue of having half of scum yukkurisa's blood, gets dried vegetables, but it's still better than what most wild yukkuri gets for lunch koyukkurisa are forcibly injected with garbage juice using syringe finally, yukkurisa gets nothing to eat, by virtue of being pure 100 percent scum. Though, if she desires, anon will ignore it if she decides to eat her koyukkurisa children. Anon does this for a week, explaining each time to the yukkuri why he is doing this to them. Eventually it is burned into the koyukkuri minds that yukkurisa bloodlie = scum. Children start to hate each other and yukkurisa. So, for several weeks things go like this: yukkureimu gets gourmet food, but she always refuses to eat koyukkureimu eats dried veggies koyukkurisa is force injected with garbage juice yukkurisa gets nothing One day anon prepares gourmet food for yukkurisa. The children protest this. After all, why does the most impure one gets to eat that first? Anon says the children eat what's left, after yukkurisa is done. Since yukkurisa is paralyed, anon volunteers to feed her hand to mouth. He tells her to say, "I am full" whenever she wants him to stop. However, she never manages to do so since anon is jamming the food in under the pretext of feeding her. Since there is nothing left, the koyukkuri interpret this as selfishness and hate yukkurisa even more. But yukkurisa is defiant. I am not scum. Reibu loves me! she says. Anon says he will test that love of theirs. Anon burns off her hair with an alcohol lamp. Now she is both bald and crippled. Anon returns yukkurisa to her family. Yukkureimu cries while the children laugh at yukkurisa. Anon says he will end yukkureimu's sufferings. Anon introduces yukkureimu to Arisu. Anon's pet, or rather, partner in crime? Anon tells yukkureimu to forget her old family and make a better family with Arisu. Arisu is very pretty, something that yukkureimu admits herself, but her heart is loyal to yukkurisa. But having not eaten for so long yukkureimu can do little agaist Arisu's advances. yukkureimu is raped in front of her children and yukkurisa. "Reibuuuuuu!!! let's make cute babies together!!!" "Nooooooooo!!! I don't want to be refreshed!!!" But yukkureimu is refreshed and she becomes pregnant. She gives birth to 6 arisu and 4 koyukkureimu. Since they are all of good lineage, they all get great treatment. Yukkureimu is now faced with many questions.. is it a sin to love the babies which resulted from rape? but they're soo pure.. soo cute... 8 months has passed. Yukkureimu has made a hard decision. She feels that there is little hope left for Yukkurisa and her other children, so at the very least she will make her children with Arisu happy. That she does, and over time her children with Arisu become parents themselves. She is now grandmother. She has grown to like Arisu too over the months. While not being horny, Arisu is surprisingly elegant, kind and full of love. Still, the thought of yukkurisa lingers in her mind. Then anon does the most epic trolling ever. He returns yukkureimu to her old family and releases them into the wild. Anon tells them to hurry up since winter is coming. Elsewhere, Arisu and her children live their lives happily ever after. The End Epilogue Anon has decided to sell his house and move to the city. He takes Arisu and her family with him. Yukkureimu is left with her old family facing the upcoming winter. Their size hasn't changed much since Yukkureimu last saw them. This is because anon has fed them just the bare minimum to survive. Furthermore, their speech pattern hasn't changed much. The children are frequently mispronouncing words like a newborn yukkuri would do. Their mind hasn't developed properly. Furthermore, there was something strange with the koyukkurisa. They seem to just wobble around in one place. Apparently anon has burnt off their "feet" too Yukkureimu calculates her odds. One crippled yukkurisa plus 5 other crippled koyukkurisa. The remaining koyukkureimu might as well be useless too with that size and intellect. Including herself that would make 10 yukkuri. Yukkureimu is forced to do all the gathering herself. Amidst of that, new thoughts emerged in yukkureimu's mind. What's with these children? They aren't cute at all. They can't even pronounce "yukkuri" correctly. Why, my granddaughter was far more cuter than this. ... With her efforts, Yukkureimu manages to gather enough fool for barely one adult yukkuri's worth for winter. Already, the koyukkuri are pestering her for food. Yukkureimu silences them right away. She is perplexed at how stupid these children are. Her children with Arisu were smart and well mannered. And that invalid Yukkurisa, she's so useless and dirty. Whenever Yukkurisa eats she makes a big mess. Arisu was gracious even when eating. And her hair.. Arisu had beautiful hair. Yukkurisa was ugly and bald. Yukkureimu gave yukkurisa a cold stare. Why did I even love this thing in the first place? But.. Yukkureimu remembered one thing anon said. His final words. Reimu, I'll be back one more time after winter. If you survive winter and decide that you don't like your old family, I will let you go back to Arisu. Yes, that's it, yukkureimu thought. There's enough food for one yukkuri, if she rations this properly she will survive this an reunite with Arisu and her family. However, in doing this it would mean that yukkureimu has forsaken her old family. Time passed.. "Reibu! I'm hungwyy!" "Shut up! if you can't take it easy, then just drop dead, easy!" This banter between yukkureimu and yukkurisa has repeated several times. "whyyyy!! why do you say such horrible things!!" Yukkurisa cried "I just can't take it easy with you! I can only take it easy with Arisu!" Yukkureimu let her anger and frustration pour out. Yukkurisa is visibly damaged by this words. And so, yukkurisa laid there crying, her heart and body rotting away, slowly reaching a lonely death But yukkureimu did not mind that. In fact, she would desire it. If someone dies that means she can eat that corpse and there is more food for her. Yes, yukkureimu is confident that she will survive winter and meet again with her beloved Arisu. True End Category:Text Stories